


Welcome (back) to the town with pep!

by Via_Thebest



Series: When were gone [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Can Kevin just be happy, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_Thebest/pseuds/Via_Thebest
Summary: What if when Joaquin went to San Junipero, Kevin went as well. Then 10 years later a drive to New York takes them back to the town with pep.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just the heads up this is my first fic, so there are something that may not be that great

~Kevin POV~

As the truck drives by an old sign readding "Welcome to the town with pep!" 

Joaquin sighs "Never thought we back here 10 year ago." 

I giggled "If you told sixteen year old me I'd ever come back here. I would have thought you were crazy." 

Joaquin ask "Were is the motel?" 

I reply "Just turn down here." 

We pull the truck up to the Riverdale Motel so it looks a bit old but not ruin downed. As we get out of the truck and we pull two small suitcases out the back of the truck. The suitcases are under a few bags and a few other things but we find them in the end. Joaquin looks over his shoulder.

I remind him "It's just one night. No one will see us and if we didn't oversleep...."

He cuts me of "Ok yes I know, I forgot to set the alarm"

"And if you had set the alarm we be in New York right now. Not Riverdale."

He sighs "Ok you can tell me off as much as you like once were in the room. Lets just get inside you never know who's walk the street of Riverdale"

"Fine" As I give him a kiss on his right cheek.

As we walk in the inside the motel it actally nice, ok so it not like five stars, but it's not hell on earth. We walk up to the desk the lady working the desk looks tried as hell, who can blame her it was 10pm after all. The lady then sighs and ask for are names. 

I reply "Kevin and Joaquin DeSantos"

"Pay when you go or now"

Joaquin replys "When we go"

"Ok cool, Room 121, just to the left"

We get our suitcases and walk to the room. As we get into the room, it's small with a queen bed and a bathroom nothing five stars but it will do for a night. Joaquin gose right for the bed and lays down. I put the suitcases next to the door and join him on the bed. As I put my arm around his waist and lay into him. I begin to talk. 

"You know how nice it is not to be called Kevin Smith any more."

He reply "You know how nice it is to be your husband."

"God do you know how much I love you"

"I love you to preppy"

That's they last thing we both say before passing out. 

~Cheryl POV~

It had been a long day for me, this time of year is hard for everone. After all the next day was the anniversary of Kevin Keller suicide, when I walk in the door I give Toni a kiss on the cheek and the I sits down next to her. 

"Have you called betty yet?"

"No" I replied "I've been of my ass all day work at the motel!"

"Hey, no one said that runnig a motel easy."

"Ok fine I'll call her."

She gets Betty number and calls her

"Hey cousin Betty!"

"Hey Cheryl." 

"How's eventhing? I know this time of year can be hard for you"

"It's tough you know one of your best friend kills them self. And in their note they say they felt like you just forgot about them." Cheryl could tell that Betty sounded like she was going to cry. 

"Look I know that the weather not look great for tomorrow, but are will still on for everyone come to your house tomorrow for a little party in Kev honor."

She reply "Of course." 

I then reply "Rain, snow or sun, you know that everyone will come."

Betty laughs and then hangs up the phone. 

Toni the calls to me "You come to bed any day now."

I sigh and say "I'll come right up now TT."


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather mess with Joaquin and Kevin's plans and Toni finds out something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were just going to say that Joaquin introduced Kevin to the other Serpents.

~Kevin POV~  
God dammit, we pass out before we could set an alarm. As I roll over to look at my phone the clock reads 12:00 pm. Great. Then I look at the notifications on my phone "Roads to New York are all but closed due to floods." Even better. 

"Fuck" I say under my breath.

Some how Joaquin hears me.

"What?" He says jolting awake.

"I've got some bad news"

"Just tell me" he says sounding half a sleep.

"Most roads around New York are closed due to floods, looks like we suck in the town with pep for at lest a day or two. "

"Fucking hell." 

"But in good news, you know what event it is to day?"

"National Peanut Butter Day?"

I sigh how could he forget what day it is. 

"I fucking with you preppy. It's they day we ran away to San Junipero and made they whole town think you were dead."

"Thank god, if you didn't remember you be dead by now."

The he leads in for a kiss. Joaquin lips are in all ways soft. It just all ways felt right form their frist kiss at the back end of the drive in, to this kiss on the bed of a motel in a town they left years and ever kiss in-between.

"As much as I would like to keep going with are make-out sesh. I have'd showered in two days and I'm feeling gross." I said

"Fine."

I slowly get up a walk into the bathroom. As I begin to run the shower, I hear knocking at the door and yell to Joaquin.

"Can you get that?" 

"Sure."

As my shower comes to an end, I hear the door shut. As I come out of the bathroom.

"Oh the story I have to tell you."

"Ok, what could have happen in the time it takes me to have a shower?."

"Guess who was at the door?"

"I don't know. Um, Annalise Keating saying Choose your husband carefully, Mr DeSantos. You'll only have yourself to blame if it ends badly."

"Haha, No, I wish it was her, but it was Toni Topaz"

"Oh, wow what did she want?"

"She owns the motel"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah if all the roads weren't closed due to flooding we be out of here by now."

"Ok, keep talking." I take notices that one of his arms are behind his back.

"And she was like Were sorry if the floods messed up your plans but to make up for this here is some Riverdale hospitality. And she gave me," He pull out a two bags from behind his bag.  
"two bag of food from pop's!"

"OMG, I haven't had pop's since we left Riverdale 10 years to the day."

"I know right."

I take on bag out of his hand. We both sit down at the small table and just begin to eat.

~Toni Topaz POV~

I was so tired today and it was only 12:30, it was going to be a long day. Why was I so tired beacuse a ton of roads had been closed due to floods. So I went around to all the room with one other staff member, to give out some Riverdale hospitality to make up for the roads being closed. There were just two rooms left Room 121 and Room 125. The other staff member gose to Room 125 and I take Room 121. As I walk up to the door I can hear some talk so I know the people are in there. I take two bag since I can hear two people. I go up to the door and knock. I then hear yelling. 

"Can you get that?" One male says. 

Then the other male says "Sure."

The two voices rings a bell for me I don't know what but it was most likely northing. Then door the opens. I then feel like I know him, I don't know why, it was something about his dark-raven hair and his blue eyes just rang a bell. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then he begins to talk.

"Hey, want do you want?"

"Hi I'm Toni Topaz I'm the own of the motel, and to make up for the roads being closed. We thought we show you some Riverdale hospitality."

"And how are you going to that?"

"By give you some great food for free." I then hands over two bags full of food.

"Thanks." He takes the two bags of food with his left hand I see a ring on his ring finger. But then the jacket he was wear moves up and I can see half of a snake tattoo and it hits who he is. Before I can say anything. He shuts the door. I wait outside of the room for the staff member so we can walk back together. I then hear something that catches my ears.

"Haha, No, I wish it was her, but it was Toni Topaz"

They know my name. This confirm what I've been thing for the past few minutes. This was Joaquin DeSantos. The Joaquin who had ran away ten years ago. The Joaquin who had dated kevin keller. But who was the other male? Before I can think about it anymore I get a call from Cheryl. 

"Hey, TT!"

"Hey, Cheryl."

"Are come to betty's soon."

"I got held up at the motel. I'll be there in ten"

"Do you want us to wait for you or should we get going"

"Don't wait for me"

"Ok TT see you soon."

"See ya!" 

As she hangs up. The staff member had come back and me and her began to walk to the lobby when one more thing catches my ears.

"OMG, I haven't had pop's since we left Riverdale 10 years to the day." 

This wasn't Joaquin this was the other male and I just had a feeling that she knew this guy as well. As I went to the lobby, I went to take a look to see who had check in that past few and in book I found the name "Kevin and Joaquin DeSantos Room 121" an then it hits me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.   
> BTW did you know National Peanut Butter Day is a thing, its the 24 January so thats cool and can you tell I like how to get away with Murder


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose and Fangs share some news, Toni tells the gang what she found out and Kevin and Joaquin get some unwelcome guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say I thought the BH would be Tom Keller. so now I'm making him an asshole in my story to make up for the fact that he not.

~Betty POV~  
Today was going to be a rough day. Who said it wouldn't. Why was today a hard day? Today was the 10 year anniversary of Kev suicide. My best friend for as long as I could think of. Dead and I missed the signs that he was going to give up on life. Before I can think any more about this, Cheryl then walks back in. She then says.

"TT going to be here in 10. She sayed we can get going with out her."

With that everyone moves into the living room. Were there was a tv so that could watch Tom speech about youth suicide and were he was going to read Kev note. As everyone sit down in the living room. Veronica and Sweet Pea sat next to each other, Reggie and Josie lay into each other, Moose was sitting on the armchair with Fangs in his lap, Archie was at the end of the couch by himself lets just say love had not been kind to Archie over the past few years and Juggie well he was right by my side. Then I begin talking.

"Well, before I begin does anyone have any good news."

Moose is the first to talk.

"Ok do you want to say it or should I?' turning to Fangs.

"We can say it together"

"Ok on the count of three one, two, three!"

Then the both say "We found are surrogate!"

"OMG!" says Veronica.

"Bro that so cool." says Reggie and Archie.

"What's her name?" asks Sweet Pea.

"When can we meet her?" asks Josie. 

Fangs looks at Juggie then he says.

"You guys have meet her it's Jellybean."

Then I says "Jug, why did you not tell me?"

"It wasn't mine to say."

I then say "Another good news."

Everone just sakes there head. Now on to the hard part.

"Ok, so I know this time of year is hard Kev killed himself and none of us noiced or didn't just didn't ask him hey is everthing ok. And I know that it eats up everyone of us. What would have happened if we had just talk to him? Would he still be here?" My voice was craking. But before I could keep going Toni walks in. She seams like she in shock.

"Hey, TT everything ok?"

"Guys, I... don't think that... Kev dead." 

Veronica then says "Toni are you feeling ok. I know this time of year can be hard for everone....."

Toni sanps back "No I heard his voice. He's in Riverdale they're staying in are Motel ,Cheryl." 

Sweet Pea then says "Tiny, who's they're?"

Toni then sits down and says "Joaquin and Kevin"

Fangs says "Joaquin? But he ran away ten....." Fangs then has like a come to jesus "OMG. You guys Toni not crazy."

Moose and Cheryl gives each other a look.

Moose then says "Fangs, are you feelling ok? We did have a late nigth last night."

Cheryl also says "TT, maybe you should take sometime of. It has been a crazy few days at the Motel." 

I then say "Lets hear Toni and Fangs out hear."

Juggie then turns to me. "Not you to."

"B are you feeling ok?"

I don't listen to what the say. I turn to Toni and ask "Why do you think... Kev not dead?"

~Kevin POV~

Pop's was so good, it was like one of the few things I miss from Riverdale. Joaquin was on his phone most likely trying to find out how long the roads were going to be closed. Then he says.

"Your dad is trending."

"Wait, what let me see."

He then reads out the story. "Tom Keller spoke today at an event on youth suicide. He talk about his son Kevin Keller who kill him self. He said "Kevin was all was happy-go luckly and the life of the room, you would never think he would end his life."

"He would never think I was dating a Serpents. He had other things on his mind like doing McCoy, as my mom was risking her life ever fucking day."

"You'll love this."

"What?

"His wife Sierra Keller by his side. He said that Sierra had help more then Kevin's mom had."

"Bullshit my mom the one person that knows the I'm alive."

"I know."

Just then there a knock at the door 

Joaquin jokes "I'll get it. Toni might be back with more free food."

As he opens the door we both see a mob of faces we haven't seen in years. Betty, Jughead, Archie, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Moose, Reggie, Josie, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica. Lets just say they weren't in the best of mood. Joaquin trieds to shut the door but Betty places her hand in the doorway so he can't shut the door. Archie then says.

"We want answer. NOW."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Lets just say I think from now on Kevin and Joaquin are never taking free food again.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I may make a prequel/sequel to this. But I do have any idea for my next fic.

~Betty POV~  
Toni had just told her story about how see had went to drop off food and then she sees Joaquin and heared Kev's voice. It was a shock all this time you thought he was dead and then to hear ten year later, that he not. It just insane. We all just sit there in shock for a bit, trying to think what to say until I say.

"So... you mean after ten years of think in was... dead he's been very much alive."

"Yep" Toni says back.

Archie then opens his mouth "Did you see him?"

"No" Toni says shaking her head. "But he voice I hear was him I sure."

Fangs then says "And all the dates line up Joaquin left the same day Kevin died."

V then asks "What room are they staying in?

Cheryl then snaps at V "No, were not give out room numbers TT"

Toni then say "Cheryl, we have to. We should find out wants going on with Kevin."

After a moment Cheryl at last says "Fine, just this once for Kev."

Toni then say " The room they're staying is Room 121

Moose asks "Ok, whats the plan then?" 

Juggie then says " The plan is that we all go down to the motel and go to there room and say, what the hell we what to know what the hell is going on."

With that everyone nods and gets into they're cars and drive like mad to the motel. Juggie and I are the first ones to get to the motel. But one by one everyone shows up and we begin to walk to room 121. As we get closer we here talking.

"He had other things on his mind like doing McCoy, as my mom was risking her life ever fucking day." 

With that I see Josie say to Reggie "If this is Kev this means my mom was dating Tom before my dad left."

As we get up to the door we all nod to each other I then go to knock on the door. It takes me a second but I do. As the door opens I see Joaquin, when he sees the group of faces he quickly trys to shut the door. But I place my hand on the door so her can't shut it. Archie then says.

"We want answer. NOW."

Before Joaquin can do a thing. We all walk in to the small room and then I see him sitting there the best friend who I thought died long ago. He here I want to hug him and slap him at the same time. Fangs then pulls out the rope.

~Kevin POV~

OH, shit shit shit shit shit shit! This is not good everyone who I had made think that I was dead. At my door seeing the face that I'm very much alive. Well this is just great. As they all begin to walk i to the room I give Joaquin a look and that look means to things Number one FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! And number two what did I say check the alarm to make sure its set and you said it was but it wasn't and now were fucked. As I look at the face I see Fangs has rope. Great I think no getting out of this one. With that Reggie walks over to me a holds be down on the chair so I can't move and Fangs ties me up. Then I look over at Joaquin and see that Moose is holding him down on the cair. Once fangs is done with me he ties up Joaquin as well. Joaquin then says to me .

"Ok, preppy were going to be ok. We've been tied up before."

I can't help be laugh. "Yes but most of the time it's you doing it to me."

Sweet Pea then says " We don't need to hear about your sex life."

I then say "Ok, what do you want to hear about then?"

Veronica say "Just a few things."

I then say "One question each thats it! And you never tell anyone that we are alive and came to town."

Betty looks at everyone an then say "Fine, you have a deal. I'll go first."

She then says "Did Joaquin kidnapped or force you to write the note?"

I says "No, in fact it was my idea to get out of town."

Jughead says "Why did you want to get out of town, Kev?"

I then says "Everything I said in the note, was not why I want to end my life. But why I was leaving town."

Archie says "Why did you go a long with it, Joaquin?'

Joaquin then says "I knew I had to hid I was in the Jason case and I had no idea what was going to happen. Preppy and I were talking and I told him all about the case and how I didn't know what was going to happened and he told me he was going to runaway, and I came with him and the rest is history."

I laugh.

Then Fangs ask "What's the deal with the rings you have?"

I say "We go married two months ago."

Joaquin adds "And it was the best fucking day ever."

Sweet Pea asks "Joaquin, why did you never tell anyone were you are?"

Joaquin says "I didn't want to give Preppy away I knew if any of you guys knew were I was you find out he wasn't dead."

Moose asks "In your note to be you said 'I wish I could be there when you come out.' this that true? "

I say "Yes, I had a list of why I shouldn't runaway and that was one of the few reason why I should not gte out of Riverdale."

Reggie asks "Dose anyone know that your alive."

I say "Yes, my mom. Thats the one person other then Joaquin who knew that I didn't died."

Josie asks "How long was my mom doing your dad?" 

I say "Every since grade 8."

Josie looks like shes going to cry so Reggie gose to calm her down.

Cheryl dosen't asked a question she just say "Thank you for help me and Moose come out and not have to hid anymore."

Moose, Cheryl, Fangs and Toni all look at each other with glee.

Toni asks "Is this your first time come back to Riverdale?"

I says "Yep, we would ever had came back to town if someone didn't....

Joaquin sanps back " Ok, yes I know I forgot to set the alarm."

Last but not lest Veronica asks "Would you do it again?"

I look at Joaquin and we both say "Every fucking time."

And with that Joaquin says "Ok, we've done what you want. Can you know untie us and go and never talk about this again."

"Fine." The mob of faces say. 

Fangs unties both of us and everone leaves. No goodbyes, just everone walks out without a sound. Me and Joaquin then make-out and then go to bed and gose to sleep. The next day I'm the first to wake up and I look to my phone and see "New York are open again" I wake up Joaquin and we get are things and walk out of the room. With yesterday being crazy we were happy to be leaving the town with pep. As we go to check out we found out are room was paid for so thats cool. We walk to the truck and Joaquin says.

"Who knew you could walk from hell and then back to it then leave again."

I laugh and then say "This will be are last time in hell." 

Then we get into the truck and we drive by the sign that say.

"Welcome to the town with pep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> I don't think Kevin going to let Joaquin live down the alarm thing.  
> Thanks for reading, its been so much fun doing this so I will be doing more.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more stuff I want to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm add one more so you can see what everyone felt about the question they ask.

~Betty POV~  
Why did I make that deal. A deal that means I just has to keep tell my self that he dead. Just to hear his voice makes it all worth it. I'm the first one to ask my question, I think and I think of what to ask when at last I come to my question.

"Did Joaquin kidnapped or force you to write the note?"

He then say "No, in fact it was my idea to get out of town."

Kev came up with this idea. Why, I all ways thought that he loved Riverdale. To be real I thought he would be last one of us to leave Riverdale. He just felt like he loved this town. But I just you never know.

~Jughead POV~

WOW. It was Kevin idea to ditch town, Just WOW. As I try to think of my question all I can think of is why, why, why. Then I put my question into words.

"Why did you want to get out of town, Kev?"

He then says "Everything I said in the note, was not why I want to end my life. But why I was leaving town."

It hits me, all this time I had felt that something was off with his note. It just wasn't never felt it was a note of someone how was ending there life. But when you look at the note for the reason why someone is runaway. It just makes me think why no one pick it up.

~Archie POV~

Ok, WOW I'm just still just in shock over the day. I'm mean my plan was to get back Ronnie back form the eight foot man. But thats not how it went. Shame I thought this year would be the Ronnie would see that just beacuse he tall and has that dark-raven hair, that great nose funny and caring. That I'm just so much better then him. Oh, look time for my question time just gose by when you polting how to get your girl back. All I can think of to ask is,

"Why did you go a long with it, Joaquin?' 

He then say "I knew I had to hid I was in the Jason case and I had no idea what was going to happen. Preppy and I were talking and I told him all about the case and how I didn't know what was going to happened and he told me he was going to runaway, and I came with him and the rest is history."

I then hear Kev laugh

All I can think of here is why dose love hate me so much. I mean everyone thought that Kev was dead but no he was with the love of his life. While in the mean time my love life is killed no murder by a raven hair boy. Why do woman hate me. I mean I have abs, abs I say what more is there to a man.

~Fangs POV~ 

WOW, all this time I thought that Kevin end is life and Joaquin runaway were to unlink events on a shit day but no Kevin wasn't dead and had came up with the idea to ditch town. As I try to come up with my question I look around the room to see that both Kevin and Joaquin have rings. So I ask,

"What's the deal with the rings you have?"

Kevin then says "We go married two months ago."

Joaquin then adds "And it was the best fucking day ever."

This just hurts I think back to when we were kids. Sweet Pea, Joaquin and I would say that we had to wait for each of us to have a fiancé. So we could get wed at the same time and to just hear that he got wed with out us it just hurts. Hell me and Sweets just thought he had died. So when we did the thing we said we all was do, we took a shot for him and to just hear that now it just hurts like hell

~Sweet Pea POV~ 

WOW, to think I thought that Joaquin had just died after he left town. But to see that he was fine this whole time. It just hurts it hurts the shot I took for him at my and Fangs wedding. But I can't think of that for long as its know my turn to ask a question. There is just one thing that I need to know,

"Joaquin, why did you never tell anyone were you are?"

He then says "I didn't want to give Preppy away I knew if any of you guys knew were I was you find out he wasn't dead."

He never told as he was gone due to his lover. Look kevin great but you could have sent anything beacuse for ever. We thought you were dead all the crying was for nothing.

~Moose POV~

Kev was sitting there. After all this time think that he was dead and he just not. This makes me think in the note he left. Was it even true so that when I come up with his question. So I ask,

"In your note to be you said 'I wish I could be there when you come out.' this that true? " 

Kev then says "Yes, I had a list of why I shouldn't runaway and that was one of the few reason why I should not get out of Riverdale."

That just so sweet He want to be there when I came out and now that I think about he pushed me two I mean the day after Kev wake I told my dad and mum that I was bi and I don't think I would have done that if not for the note he left me. 

~ Reggie POV~

Dude, this had been a crazy ass day. Keller wasn't dead and had never been dead. I'm that just insane. As I'm think what this means for my life I sees it time for me to ask a question. So I come up with a great question,

"Dose anyone know that your alive?"   
question  
Keller then says "Yes, my mom. Thats the one person other then Joaquin who knew that I didn't died."

Dude Keller's dad would go insane if he found out his ex-wife knew and not him. The end of Riverdale would be apon us all.

~Josie POV~

There had been one thing on my mind since I had heared Kev say,

"He had other things on his mind like doing McCoy, as my mom was risking her life ever fucking day."

What the hell did this mean dose A) My mom was doing Tom before he and my mum broke up with there panters or B) Kev was just no a fan was there ship. So when I comes to my question I ask,

"How long was my mom doing your dad?"

He then say "Every since grade 8." 

That was two year before my mom and day spit and three before Tom and his wife did the same. It's a shame I get one question because I've got more like why did you never tell me and when did you find out. As think this I begin to cry and then Reggie come over to calm me down.

~Cheryl POV~

As I sit here listion to all the question I just can't come up with one there nothing I need know that someone hasn't ask. There is one thing I can think to say so I say it,

"Thank you for help me and Moose come out and not have to hid anymore."

I then look at Toni and I just think that if Moose had come out thanks to Kev. I would have never come out and never fall for Toni and I can never thank him for that.

~Toni POV~

Cheryl was right as all ways with kev we may not be a thing. But I can't think about for to long as its know my time to ask a question. So I ask 

"Is this your first time come back to Riverdale?"

Kev then says "Yep, we would ever had came back to town if someone didn't.... 

Joaquin sanps back " Ok, yes I know I forgot to set the alarm."

Why did I have this feelling that it wasn't and why dose that sound just like Joaquin not to set an alarm sound like he hasn't change that much over the past 10 years. The same old Joaquin.

~Veronica POV~

My god I missed Kev just being in my room made me want to laugh by know everyone had ask and my god I was going to ask it.

"Would you do it again?"

And they both say "Every fucking time."

That hurts they rather runaway then stay in Riverdale. Were we that bad a being friends to them? Before I can think more. We all leave the room and walk to cars at this point everone just wants to go home. I tell Sweet Pea to go to the car I'll be there in a sec I go up to the front desk and say,

"I would like to pay for Room 121"

"That will be $100. Cash or card?"

"Cash." I say this as I give her two $50.

Then I walk to the car then me and Sweet Pea go home and don't talk about what just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be last chapter hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Also is anyone else dying now that S2 of Riverdale is over.


End file.
